What Do You Mean No Magic?
by Ironice Lentus
Summary: What happens if magic suddenly disappears from the face of the earth suddenly? Would it ever come back and natural order and way of living be restored? HPDM, AU


**Disclaimer: **This fic was written without the consent of J.K. Rowling, or WB. This is written purely for fun only, and no money is being made out of it.

Okay. My first fic… I need reviews! I need to know if I'm any good. (In other words, I need reassurance.)

Feedback, please!

Set during the start of the 7th Year. This fic is an AU.

Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter (I just _love love love _that pairing.)

I NEED A BETA READER! CONTACT ME!

**What Do You Mean No Magic?**

Chapter 1: What do you mean no magic?

Harry awoke in a white room, connected to several redundantly beeping machines by bunches of wires taped to his body. With each platitudinous beep Harry's head pounded, and his pulse thundered. He had awoken in a room he did not remember being in, and all he could see (due to his blurred vision) was a blob of light surrounded by a white ceiling. He doubted he could stand up, or even sit up, for the matter, but he attempted to anyway. Grunting, he tried valiantly to sit up, but his efforts were no use. His muscles simply refused to move. So he settled instead for reaching for his glasses, not finding them on the bedside table either. He didn't like the feeling; he was as helpless as a mouse, and had no inkling whatsoever where he was in. The last thing he remembered was defeating the Dark Lord, and it could very well be happening that the other death eaters were searching for him. The beeping of the machines and the wires on his chest clued him in on his location somewhat, but he still needed confirmation. He was startled when the door suddenly opened, but was glad to find out that the person who entered was not an enemy. In fact, it was a Muggle nurse. Harry had thought this because the woman was in a white uniform, and held what resembled a clipboard. The said nurse was looking over the machines, making sure they were functioning perfectly. Apparently she had not noticed Harry's wakefulness, and when Harry spoke up, he startled the wits out of her.

"Excuse me, ma'am." Harry said, seeking the nurse's attention. His voice was raspy from the length of time he had not used it. The nurse had nearly jumped, but controlled herself.

"Oh, I see you are awake, Mr. Potter. Hang on, I'll call for your friends, they're waiting for you to wake outside," The nurse said, her eyes wide. Apparently she was new to the job.

"Thanks. Oh, but before you go, could you please hand me my glasses?" Harry asked, holding his hand palm up for her to place the pair of spectacles on. The nurse handed them to him and made to leave, but Harry once again called out.

"Could you please prop me up? I'm rather uncomfortable laying this way," Harry pleaded. The nurse did so with a small smile as Harry put on his glasses. He gave her a smile and a quick thanks, and she was off to call in his friends.

The friends that were seemingly waiting for him to wake was Fred and George (who were still in the waiting area, having fallen asleep), Bill and Charlie, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Snape, McGonagall, a rather frail looking Dumbledore, and an exceptionally worried-looking Draco. They were all in Muggle clothing, and this rather puzzled Harry. Sure, it could've been because they were in a Muggle hospital, but that baffled him even more.

Harry's face visibly lit up when they entered, and he grinned immediately, upon seeing his friends, and his lover.

Draco's worried expression lifted from his face and abated somewhat when he saw Harry grinning, and the platinum blonde jumped Harry, sitting in his lap and kissing Harry's face wherever he could reach.

"You had us all worried, you!" Draco exclaimed, wrapping Harry in a tight hug.

"I appreciate the concern, Draco," Harry managed to say. His face was contorted in a look of pain, "but would you please get off what I assume is a broken leg?" Harry added, breathing in deeply to try and prevent further onset of pain. Draco muttered a quick apology and scampered off of Harry.

"We're all really glad you're alright, Harry," Hermione said, subtly wiping tears out of her eyes as she came over to hug Harry. All of them, with the exception of Dumbledore who had taken a seat and Snape who refused to budge, came over to hug the raven-haired hero, muttering their agreement to Hermione's earlier statement.

"So, uh. Could you all please tell me why I'm in a Muggle hospital and not in St. Mungo's?" Harry asked, looking at each one of them. They all looked up at Harry, then glanced at one another, eyes wide. Obviously they were all hesitant to talk.

"Um, Harry, do you remember when you defeated Voldemort?" Ron contributed.

"More like killed him." Draco muttered and the group turned to glare at him.

"Well," Bill started, his arms wrapped about the waist of his dragon-tamer brother who was leaning against him, "after you killed him, your wand and his—they disintegrated."

"And well, it started from there." Ginny added.

"Could someone speak for everyone? All of you finishing each other's sentences kind of confuses me." Harry's statement was true—in his drugged condition his mind could not function properly and digest all the information fed to it. And frankly, what was being given to him right now as far too much.

"What everybody was trying to say, Potter, was that all of the former magical peoples' wands disintegrated, chocolate frogs stopped jumping, portraits and pictures stopped moving, quidditch equipment failed to function, brooms fell apart," At this Snape paused and took a deep breath, "Potions stopped working…" He trailed off.

Harry blinked. That was the most he'd heard the professor say in one sentence.

"So you mean to say?" Harry, in his drugged condition, failed to digest once again the information given him.

Draco gave an exaggerated sigh and tutted. "What everyone meant, Har, is that magic has ceased to exist. It's disappeared off of the face of the earth!" Draco stated, and obviously he was not happy about this development. In fact, nobody was.

Harry blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice.

"Are you all being serious? Or is this your idea as a 'welcome back to earth' practical joke?" Harry questioned, an incredulous look in his eyes.

"No, Harry, why would we joke about such a thing?" Dumbledore asked with as soft voice from the place he sat in. Dumbledore showed more signs of his true age, now, and his choosing to keep his beard made him look even older.

Draco was once more beside Harry, hugging the life out of him.

"Why isn't anybody doing anything about this?" Harry asked.

"Everyone is doing all they can, Harry." McGonagall replied, "Molly and Arthur are helping the members of what was the former Ministry of Magic to find some clue as to why this happened. The fact that we don't have magic to aid us in this, Harry, slows us down. We may not be able to find an answer, or a solution, for a long, long time."

"So there really is no magic?" Harry asked once more, refusing to believe what he had been told.

"Yes, Harry, and I certainly doubt there would be anything on the internet," Hermione interjected. She raised a brow and shrugged when everyone looked at her funny.

"Well, couldn't the Muggle-borns help? They know Muggle ways of research!" Harry suggested.

"As I've said, I doubt anything would be on the internet! The Muggles don't even know we exist, or existed, so there can't be anything on the internet." Hermione stated.

"What's the internet?" Ginny asked.

Hermione blinked and shook her head. "You wouldn't be able to understand. I'll tell you later."

"So that's it, huh? No more magic. And, we're done?" Harry asked feebly.

"We're all trying to adjust and adapt, Harry," Charlie stated. Ron nodded his agreement.

"So far with Hermione, we've been able to survive." Ron stated.

Draco snuggled against Harry and sighed.

"I'm having a hard time adjusting." Draco breathed.

Yay! Chapter dooooooone!


End file.
